


When Mummy is Away

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Cross-Generation Relationship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pet Names, Porn, Riding, Sexual Content, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lily Luna knows what her parents get up to when they're alone.She also knows what her Daddy gets up to when he's alone. And she wants in.(Lily's age is not explicitly stated in this fic. I think of her as overage, but acting younger. You can fill this in for yourself.)





	When Mummy is Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of smut. I know what you're thinking: Really? Incest on your first go?
> 
> Let's say I just dove in the deep end. Go big or go home, right?

Lily Luna cracked open the door to her parents room as she walked past it. Just as she thought, her mother was not home yet. Ginny often spent nights at a teammate’s house after a particularly hard practice, as she was too tired to apparate all the way home.

Her dad lay in bed, glasses off and dark hair rumpled against the pillow. She took a few steps inside the door, just enough to get a look at her dad’s entire body beneath the thin sheet. As per usual on days when her mother had not come home, Harry had a hard-on in the morning.

Typically, her parents would fuck every night. With her room being right next to theirs, she would often listen in, even touching herself to the noises of pleasure on occasions where they neglected to put up a silencing charm. She came right alongside them. It was so satisfying and empowering for the girl.

Once she had discovered this trend, however, of her dad aroused and alone, she was addicted. So far, the closest she had come to him was sitting under his invisibility cloak on the chair in the corner and thrusting her fingers into herself while he jacked off. 

Today, she was feeling bolder.

The sight alone of her father’s strong jaw and heavy brow was enough to make her arousal stir. Then, she took in the tent in the sheets over his crotch and felt the typical warmth light between her legs. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she stepped toward the bed, lifting herself onto the mattress. It creaked only slightly under her weight, and her dad shifted, hand coming to rest against his stomach. So much for pulling the sheet off of him. She decided on a different approach.

Lily lifted the sheets on her mother’s side of the bed and slipped under. Then, she slid her hand under the sheets until she found her dad’s leg. He mumbled something, sighing, and the sound encouraged her. Taking a deep breath, she moved her hand the rest of the way to settle on her father’s crotch, fingers just barely able to reach his hardened cock. She nearly moaned just at the feel of it. She stroked it up and down with the tips of her fingers as her other fell between her legs, rubbing around the small amount of wetness that had already escaped her pussy. Her dad’s breaths increased in speed, and he began to shift as he awoke.

Harry looked down at the hand moving against him and moaned. “Gin?” he asked sleepily.

“Try again, dad,” Lily answered bravely. Harry's head snapped towards her, and he looked horrified. She almost stopped herself, but the shock of her dad’s sharp movements caused both of her hands to tense and they moaned in unison as their stimulation increased.

Harry yanked back the sheet to see Lily with her nightgown hiked up around her waist and a hand inside her panties. The other was stretched across the mattress and was currently working his cock. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought, but the twist of her delicate hand against him was too good to stop. He looked back over as his daughter let out a delicious, needy moan. He saw her eyes roll back in pleasure as she rubbed herself.

“What are you doing, Lily-flower?” he asked, grabbing the wrist of the hand around his cock. She looked over at him, her face the epitome of innocence.

“I’m helping you, since Mum isn’t here.”

“Yo- you don’t have to do that, baby girl. That isn’t your problem.” At that, Lily rolled over and lifted herself up over her father.

“I want to help you. I want it to be my problem, Daddy.” Daddy. She hadn’t called him that for a long time, but the sweet sound made his already aching cock twitch. He groaned involuntarily, and she smiled in response. Her hand began to move again, and his loosened its grip until it fell away, letting her work him to full hardness.

Lily lay back down on her side and lifted one knee so she could continue touching herself. She was much wetter know, and gasped as her finger slid over her swollen clit. She looked up from her dad’s cock to his face, taking in his lust-filled eyes.

“Shall I help you? Do you want me to touch you, Lily-flower?” he asked huskily.

“Yes, please, Daddy.” She rolled onto her back and his hand slid across her stomach, pulling her nightie back up and slipping his fingers past her waistband. In her excitement, she copied him, her cool fingers slipping around the hot skin of his erection. It was so much softer, so much sexier than she’d ever imagined. He moaned loudly.

“Fuck, Lily,” he exclaimed as his fingers finally found her wet heat. She whimpered as another hand pleasured her for the first time. His fingers slipped lower, gathering the slickness from her hole and working it over her clit.

“Oh, Daddy.” She could not hold back the wanton sounds that escaped her throat, and they seemed to spur him on. He circled the nub faster and faster until she was nearly shaking with the pleasure, her hand whipping over his cock faster than she thought possible. And then it stopped.

She pulled her hand away as his left her panties. They shared a look and knew exactly what the other wanted.

“Sit up against the headboard for me, Lily-flower.” She did as she was told. Her Daddy leaned forward and their lips met. When he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, she gasped and was rewarded with her Daddy’s tongue in her mouth, exploring it’s wetness. His lips captured hers fully, massaging them with expert skill. His hands slid over her breasts, tweaking the sensitive nipples, and she moaned into his mouth. Finally, his hands slipped lower and grasped the waistband of her panties. She lifted her bum and he slid them off.

Harry sat back to look down at his daughter. She was so gorgeous, naked, moaning and wet, ready for him to take. His eyes slid down to the place her creamy thighs met, and he could have come just from the sight of her perfect pink cunt, dripping with juices. He pulled her legs further apart and slid a hand up her thigh, stroking at her clit once again. She threw her head back with a whine.

“D-daddy. I want you to do what you do with Mummy. I want you in me.”

“Yes, sweetheart, I’ll fuck you so good.” He lowered his hand and slipped a finger into her hole. It was so tight he only got to the second knuckle on his first thrust. The girl moaned loudly, encouraging him to continue. He hooked his finger and thrusted for that spot that drove his wife crazy. Sure enough, it did the same for Lily and she sagged against the pillows, giving him even better access. She wiggled and lifted her nightgown over her head, exposing her petite tits to the cool air. Her nipples were standing erect. He lowered his head and grazed them with his lips and tongue, earning a purr from his daughter.

Soon, he had two fingers slipping in and out of her at lightning speed, and she was begging for his cock.

“Daddy, I’m ready. Please, take me.”

“Alright, baby, here’s the best part.”

Lily leaned forward and pushed her father to the side so he rolled onto his back. She leaned over him and pulled down on his boxers, exposing his cock to the cool morning air. It wasn’t too long or too short, too thin or too thick. It was a red, bulbous head at the top of a swollen and veined shaft. It looked perfect, but she wasn’t sure how it could fit inside her.

Her daddy moved his own hand over his cock as she watched. He moaned her name. “Lily, come on, ride my cock. Fuck yourself on me.” The look in his eyes, his tone of voice, was all she needed. She straddled his hips and scooted until she could feel the swell of his sac against her bum. 

She lifted herself up and grasped his cock again. Though it took a few seconds, she found her hole and pushed the head of him into her. The feeling was indescribable, and the sounds both of them made told her that they felt the same.

“Merlin, Lily, you’re so tight and beautiful. Daddy loves your pussy, Princess.”

She worked herself down onto him, stretching little by little, until she was again sitting against his hips.

“Bounce, baby. Fuck yourself on me.” And she did just that. She slid up and down her father’s cock until her legs began to go numb. Her small chest jiggled with the action, and her Daddy couldn’t help but reach out and palm her tits as she ground down onto him. Every thrust was bliss, and she and her Daddy moaned their love to each other. After a time, though, she was just too tired.

Harry was having none of that. He was so close to coming, he couldn’t stop now. With a grunt, he flipped the two of them over, his cock still buried deep in her heat. He began long, hard thrusts into her, hitting that spot in her each time, and she was again a moaning, quivering mess.

“D-daddy, touch me.” he reached down between them and stroked his fingers over her clit. He circled it with barely the tip of his finger, and seconds later, she was gone. 

Every muscle in Lily’s body tensed as she was overcome with the best orgasm of her life. She could hear herself moaning, but the sound was muffled by the blood rushing in her ears.

Harry knew the moment she had come as her walls throbbed around him. The added pressure sent him over the edge, and he spilled deep into her, thrusting his way through the orgasm.

When they were both spent, they lay limply beside each other in the bed, catching their breath. 

Harry dozed off again and when he awoke, Lily was still beside him, hand between her thighs. He looked closer to see that she had two fingers inside herself as her thumb stroked her clit.

“Daddy,” she moaned. “I’m- I’m so wet.”

“I can see that, Lily-flower,” he cursed his age, wishing he could be ready for another go as quickly as she was.

“Will you help me? Please, Daddy?”

“Well, when you ask so nicely, Princess,” he conceded, and began sliding down the mattress until he lay between her thighs. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” he assured her as he pulled her hands away from her sex and his mouth took their place.


End file.
